Princess
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Requested by anonymous: Could you do an imagine where you're Merle's daughter (he's still dead) and Negan takes a romantic/recruiting interest in you, and Daryl and Rick are scared for you cause they feel they won't be able to protect you?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Season 6 Finale.

 **Warning:** This fic… got dark. It just got kinda dark kinda fast. So, it may be triggering, but I'm not even sure what kind of trigger warning to put on it, so just be aware.

 **Princess, pt. 1**

"Careful!" Rosita hissed, pulling the arrow that had just whizzed past her out of the bark of the tree it had stuck fast into.

"Ya shouldnta come." Daryl snatched the arrow out of her hands and jammed a finger into your face. "Especially you. Go back, Y/N. All of you." He started to walk away.

"What do you even think you're doing out here?" Glenn and the rest of your small party followed.

"He killed her, man." Daryl didn't stop moving.

"We'll square it." Michonne said, and Daryl stopped walking. "I will. I promise." There was silence. "Just come back. We'll talk about it from home. Our home."

"Michonne is right. Whatever you're doing out here isn't safe." Glenn said, "Just come home." He reached out to try to pull Daryl's arm, but as soon as he touched the other man, Daryl yanked himself out of reach and started walking again.

"I can't. I just can't." Daryl was walking faster now.

"HEY!" You yell out, running up and shoving Daryl in the back as hard as you dared.

He turned around to face you. "Go. Home. Y/N!" He snarled in your face.

You shove him again. "I lost my dad in a renegade revenge mission. Did you forget that?" You got up into his face. You were definitely a Dixon; when your namesake fought, they fought hard. "Now are you telling me I'm gonna lose my uncle the same way?" It was quiet in the forest. "HUH?" You practically scream in his face.

There was whistling echoing all around you in the trees, and suddenly all arguments were forgotten. Men—no, Saviors—were stepping out from behind trees, guns trained on you. How they managed to get so close without anyone noticing, you weren't sure.

The whistling had stopped, but the clicks of gun safeties switching off and chambers being loaded took their place in the still air. For a moment, no one moved. Then, Rosita slowly raised her hands in surrender, and you, Glenn, and Michonne followed suit. Daryl was the only one who hadn't dropped his weapon yet.

A lanky, blond haired man with a scar on the side of his face stepped out from a tree directly behind your uncle. "Hi Daryl." He said, and as Daryl turned to face him, his gun went off.

There was blood in your eyes and you screamed in shock before someone hit you over the head and you blacked out.

* * *

"HEY!" You banged on the back door of the van they were keeping you in one more time. "If you don't give us some water or something, you're going to have 5 dead prisoners before you can even do whatever you're planning." You bang on the van door again.

Daryl was still breathing, but only barely as he lay feverish and shivering in your lap. You'd managed to stop the bleeding, but if he didn't get medical attention soon, he would die. He'd already thrown up twice from pain and shock, and the whole back of the van smelled of vomit, blood, sweat, and terror. It was miserable.

And all you were asking for was a glass of fucking water.

"HELLO?" You yell, banging again. "I know you assholes can hear me!"

The van door flew open, and the minimal sunlight that was left in the day streamed in to blind you. "Will you shut up, you little bitch?" The man that shot Daryl snarled in through the open door. "Pipe down, or I'll put a matching bullet hole in you." He waved his gun absently in your face.

"Now, Dwight, that's no way to talk to our guests." A smooth, unfamiliar voice chided from somewhere out of your line of sight. "Why don't you get them some water?" Dwight grumbled a little, but went to comply. A new face with a salt and pepper beard and slicked-back hair appeared in the doorway now. The man was wearing a tight leather jacket and was smiling at you in a way that made you angry. "Hi. I'm Negan." You didn't say anything, you just clutched your uncle's sweaty face closer to you. "I like you. You've got a lot of spunk in you for just a little girl."

You narrow your eyes at him. You were twenty, dammit. "I'm twenty, ass-hat."

"You got a name, twenty?"

You say nothing, and the silence stretches on for minutes. So long in fact, that Dwight returns with the water before Negan speaks again, "You can either tell me your name, or I can drag it out of you on your dying breath."

You glare at him before saying evenly, "Y/N."

"I like that."

Negan smiles again. It was creepy. Like a politician you may have voted for pre-apocalypse with no real reason other than the fact that everything he said sounded like it was good. _Charismatic_. Your brain reminded you. _The word is charismatic._

You didn't like it.

"Y/N." He tries your name out. "I like that, and I like you." He steps back from the door. "Out of the van, Y/N."

You don't move. Daryl's hand tightens around your arm. Negan doesn't ask again, instead he grabs you by the ponytail and physically drags you out of the van and you land on the forest floor with a bruising _thump_. "No!" Daryl croaked out weakly and tried to lunge after you.

Negan knocked him back into the van by pushing on his injured shoulder, and Daryl collapsed once more in a groaning heap onto the floor. "Down boy." He turned to you. "Your guard dog sure is quick. Too bad we may have to put him down." He slammed the door of the van closed. "On your feet." You stood and let him push and lead you in the direction of a campfire, which he shooed everyone else away from. "Sit." You sat.

You took a water bottle from him and allowed him to press a wrapped sandwich of some sorts into your hands. "I will kill you." You threaten in a whisper.

Negan laughed. "No you won't. Because I'm not going to try to kill you. Like I said before, I like you."

"That's nice." You shoot him what Daryl called your 'Merle glare' and say, "Cause I fucking hate you."

Negan sighed. He sighed this long, bored sigh, as if you had started explaining organic chemistry in response to his question about what was for dinner. It only pissed you off more. "Lighten up. I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to work for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, everyone in your little community is going to work for me, but I want you specifically to work as a liaison between our people." Negan pronounced 'liaison' like 'lie-ay-zon' and it pissed you off. "You're going to make sure the leader over there at that little gated shithole keeps his end of the bargains, and you will report any positives or negatives back to me."

"What's in it for me?" You put the sandwich down next to you, but open the bottle of water and take a drink. "Because that just sounds like a shit deal on my part."

"You," Negan smiled widely, "Get to be my girlfriend. And I also don't murder you if shit goes south with your group. I spare you if, and most likely when, they all fuck up."

You made a face, which you hoped looked like a mixture of horror and disgust, because that was exactly how you felt. "No deal." You put the water down and stand in the falling darkness to go back to the van. "I don't want to be involved with you. As a girlfriend or an employee."

"See, you don't have a choice in working for me. That I will force you to do. As for the sex, I'm not going to force you," Negan said, "But I think you will eventually come around to the idea."

You balled up your fists in anger and tried not to shout. "I will n—"

"Sir!" Dwight came over and pointed to a spot on the other side of the clearing where the RV from Alexandria was pulling up and being parked between two trees. "They got the RV and the one guy inside." As he spoke, two burly men were dragging a bloody and terrified Eugene out of the vehicle. "The rest will be here soon."

"Then get to it. You know what to do." Negan said, and Saviors grabbed weapons and disappeared into the woods.

"Showtime, Princess." Negan grabbed you by the arm, then used his knife to make a long, ragged gash down the front of your shirt, tearing it in two.

"What the—!" You shoved him hard, and received a slap to the face. The button on his jacket cuff caught your cheek and you could feel a little blood trickling down the side of your face. But you stood your ground.

"Never touch me like that again." Negan said coldly as he grabbed you again and lead you into the RV. You were told to sit on the couch, then the door shut and you were shrouded in darkness.

* * *

There were muffled voices outside the RV. Occasional shouting. Negan hadn't spoken to you since he'd shut the door, and that had been probably close to a half an hour ago. "What will you do to them?" You whisper.

"Collect on their debt."

You were about to ask what that meant when you heard someone outside of the door to the RV say, "Let's meet the man of the hour" and bang on the door.

"Stay here until I tell you to." Negan flung open the door and jumped out into the light of headlamps. "We pissing our pants yet?"

You couldn't hear what was being said, but you could see your family lined up execution style on the ground. Daryl was paler than earlier and looked as if he could pass out at any moment. Maggie looked the same. Rick had terror in his eyes, and Michonne was staring at you through the darkness. There was no way she could see you, but you knew she knew you were there. Negan pointed his bat at Maggie, said something, and Glenn lunged forward, only to be beaten back into place again.

There was more talk you couldn't quite hear, then Negan moved back closer to the RV and said, "Princess, you might wanna join us now. I don't think you'll want to miss this."

You figured that was your cue. Shaking, tears streaming down your face, and your eyes downcast, you stepped down into the light of the ring of terror. You stood, frozen and terrified, in front of your family. Upon seeing your shirt in shambles and the large cut across your cheek, Daryl and Rick both started shouting.

Rick suddenly had Negan's horrific baseball bat shoved in his face. "I told you not to do that shit again." Negan punched him square in the nose. "You," He pointed at Daryl. "You're not worth much soaking wet right now, are you? Jesus, you look like shit." He kicked Daryl in the chest and he fell to the ground with a wheezing cry.

"Stop it!" You cried out.

Negan turned to face you. "On your knees, Princess. You're not to talk right now. Let your man do all the talking." You open your mouth to protest and remind him that he is NOT your man, but the casually swinging Bat of Death convinced you to close it and slowly drop to your knees. "You may answer this one question, though, sweetie." Negan squatted next to you, surveying the group. "Which one should I kill? I mean, someone's gotta die, right? To pay for all the deaths your people have inflicted on my people." Negan looked pointedly at you. "No? If you're going to be a Savior, you'll have to make these tough decisions."

"Then kill me." You stare him down and out of the corner of your eye you see Rick and Daryl shift again. "Because I will not be a Savior."

Negan gave that same bored sigh again, and stood back up. "Except you already are. So killing you would defeat the purpose." He turned to face Rick again. "See, that's part of the life debt that you owe me. I'm going to kill one of you, and take another for my group. I've already chosen my live person," He pointed the bat at you again, "And now I'll chose my dead person. Oh! I have an idea." He walked over to where Glenn was kneeling and pointed the bat in his face. "Eeny." He moved to Daryl. "Meeney." Michonne. "Miney." Rick. "Moe."

This went on for what felt like eternity. After several agonizing minutes of listening to the child's nursery rhyme, Negan stuck the bat in Abraham's face and said, "It." The ex-military man was glaring at Negan now. "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all going to be doing that." He reared back and brought the bat down hard onto the top of Abraham's head. Abraham, blood streaming down his face, straightened back up almost immediately. "Whoa! Ho ho! Look at that! Takin it like a champ!" Negan laughed, then continued to beat Abraham with the baseball bat until there was nothing recognizable left of his face. Then he stopped and it was quiet again.

You threw up into the grass in front of you.

"You OK, there Princess?" Negan came over and lifted your chin to look into your eyes. "Get OK fast." He turned to face the group. "So here's what the rest of your night will look like." You could no longer see any of your family members through your tears. Bile was burning the back of your throat and you thought you were going to pass out. "You are all going to get in your little RV, and get the two Exorcist characters here," He waved his bat at Daryl and Maggie, "To some medical care. Then, you will go home. You will go to sleep. Or not, considering the events that have just transpired. Then tomorrow morning, my men and I are going to show up outside of your community, and you will give us half of everything you have and I will give you the rules of working for me. Then we will drive away and see you again shortly. Princess here," The bat was back in your face, "Is coming with us, because as I stated before, I've chosen my live person." There was silence. "Questions?"

"Yeah." You spoke up, looking Negan right in the eye. "How soon can you go fuck yourself?"

Negan pulled his pistol and swung it at your head. Everyone in the group yelled out and then there was nothing but black.

* * *

 **A/N: First, I'm sorry, but I had to pick a character to die, and I'm personally convinced that it was Abraham, so there's that. Second, I take requests, so just send me a message or an ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd received some questions regarding the format of this work: this is an Imagine, not a fic. Imagines are told from the point of view of the reader, and that's why the main character is "you". Whenever "Y/N" is written, it stands for "Your Name", and indicates that the reader is to insert their own name in at that point. I hope this helps!**

 **Princess, Pt. 2**

When you woke up, it was morning, and you were lying in an unfamiliar bed staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. There was a fog behind your eyes and a dull throb throwing a tantrum on your temple. You groan and roll yourself up into a sitting position, dropping your feet onto the floor.

There was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on the nightstand next to the bed, and when you picked up the plate, there was a note underneath it. Written in neat, sprawling handwriting, was "Morning, Princess. Eat up! We leave at ten."

The clock on the nightstand was staring back at you with a green luminescent "9:30" on its face. You eat the toast, but leave the animal products, and then get up and try the door. It's locked. But at least the room you were in was relatively large, and there was a bathroom on the other side.

You walk to the bathroom and turn on the sink. Looking up at yourself in the mirror, you jump a little at the bruised sight of your face. The large, angry bruise from when Negan had hit you was creeping over the side of your face like moss on a rotted log, and your pale face seemed hollowed out from terror and stress. There were deep circles under your eyes.

"God, I look like a train wreck." You examine the deep purple bruise a little closer before splashing cold water on your face and gulping down handfuls in an effort to quell the sandpaper feeling on your tongue. You were still wearing your tattered shirt, and finding a new one was your first priority. There was a closet in the room as well, and though it was mostly empty, there were two shirts folded on the shelf, waiting for you. You chose a loose-fitting green t-shirt and left your old one lying on the floor.

The clock read "9:45" now, and you still had 15 minutes before someone was going to come and get you. So, you sat on the bed and waited.

Right at 10, the door unlocked and Negan strolled inside. "Morning, Princess." He smiled broadly at you. You didn't say anything. He look at the mostly untouched plate of food on the nightstand. "You didn't eat your breakfast."

"I'm a vegan." You weren't, but you wanted to be difficult.

Negan started to laugh. "Well, you'll have to cut that shit out then, cause we're not going to try to feed a vegan." You don't say anything. "Let's go. Time to pay a visit to your old group."

* * *

You were getting closer to Alexandria, riding up front in Negan's jeep. "You eventually going to talk to me?" Negan asks.

You shrug, continuing to stare out the window. After a few more moments of silence, you say, "Are you at least going to let me pack up some of my things to take with me? Or am I just a full-blown prisoner?"

"I'll give you ten minutes. After I'm done explaining the rules to Rick, you'll have ten minutes to get anything you want while they load up our supplies."

 _They're not your supplies. They're ours._ You think, but keep this to yourself. Your head was still throbbing.

When you pull up to the gate at Alexandria, Rick, Daryl, and Sasha are waiting for you outside of the gate. "Let's go." Negan says, grabbing Lucille out of the back seat and hopping down and out of the car.

You get out slowly. Daryl was going to lose his shit when he saw the state of you, and you wanted to prolong that. You walk, head down and shaking from exhaustion and lack of food, to stand next to Negan. When you look up, the horror and anger on Rick and Daryl's face confirm the fact that you look like shit. "You OK, Y/N?" Daryl asks, his eyes never leaving Negan. Your uncle was less pale, but he still looked like he'd been put through a blender.

"As OK as I can be. I am a prisoner of war, after all."

Negan ignored this comment, twirling his bat in a casual manner as he spoke. "This is how our trade arrangement works. Every four weeks, so once a month for those of you who are slower," He looks at Daryl. "You will give me and my group half of everything you have. Any food, water, ammunition, hell, even any porn. If you own it, I own half." Negan stopped to stand in front of Rick. "Princess is in charge of dealing with you people, because, to be honest, I don't want to hear your bitchin and moanin." Negan walks back to lounge on the hood of the Jeep. "Any questions, comments, concerns, or pointless drivel after today is to be directed to her." Negan smiled. "Questions?" It was quiet. "Good. Start loading the truck." He pointed to a white moving van that had backed in behind the jeep. "Princess, you have ten minutes. Spend longer than that, and I'll come in there and get you myself."

When Rick and Daryl opened the gate, you walk wordlessly past them and start heading to the house that you and Daryl shared. Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Aaron were helping to load the truck and Daryl was following behind you closely. "Y/N." He said as you got closer to the house.

You didn't say anything. You couldn't. You didn't want to talk to him, because it would feel too much like a good-bye. You yank open the door to the house harder than you intended to; your anger at Negan for ripping you from your life beginning to boil over. "Y/N!" Daryl yelled, grabbing your arm as you tried to go upstairs.

You pull your arm out of his grasp. "What?" You keep climbing the stairs. In your room, you grab a duffle bag and start stuffing clothes and books and anything you loved and wanted into the bag.

"Are you OK?" Daryl didn't know what else to say. He was terrified, and you knew that, but it was still a dumb question that only angered you more.

"No! Why the fuck would I be OK?" You were yelling at him.

It was quiet in the room. You were standing there, fuming, and Daryl was on the verge of tears. "I just don't know what to do to help."

You exhale and soften a little. "Look, there's nothing you can do. This is the hand we've been dealt. If we don't make a big deal out of it, no one else has to die." You were crying now, stuffing clothes into the duffel bag.

"Here." Daryl was holding something out to you. You look up and it's his leather vest.

"No, I can't." He'd had that jacket forever, ever since you were a little kid. It was his identifying marker.

"Yes, you can." He helped you into the vest, which seemed to completely engulf you and you swam in the worn leather. It smelled like your uncle. Like home. "If I can't go with you to keep you safe, then I at least want a part of me to be there."

You let out a sob and fell into his chest, letting him hug you tight. "I have to go." You grab the duffel bag. You didn't want Negan coming into Alexandria at all, much less to drag you back out to the Jeep by your ponytail.

Daryl follows you out of the gate, and you focused on not crying as the other members of the group were hugging you good-bye. "Time to go!" Negan yelled, signaling for the Saviors to load up and shove off. You start walking back toward the Jeep when Negan reaches out to run his fingers over the angel wings on your back. "This is interesting."

You whip around, drop the duffel bag, shove him hard, and scream, "Do NOT touch it!"

Negan grabs you by the hair and twists until you fall to your knees. The bruise on the side of your face was on fire. "What did I tell you about touching me?" Out of the corner of your eye, you see Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl had all drawn their weapons. "Huh?"

"Not to." He threw you to dirt.

"Last warning. Next time, I'll kill you." He walks to the driver's side of the Jeep. "Get in the fucking car."

You gather up your bag and scurry into the vehicle. The worry in your friends' eyes is forever scalded behind your eyelids as the Jeep turns around and drives away.


	3. Finale

**Warning:** This whole fic is dark, but this part carries a trigger warning for rape. Please be aware of that as you read.

 **Princess, Pt. 3**

"How are you?" Rick asked as the rest of the group members loaded supplies into the truck you and Dwight had brought from the Savior's complex. It had been four weeks already since you were there last, and it was time for Alexandria to pay their half again.

"I'm fine." You say coldly.

You weren't really fine. Negan was treating you alright, if you didn't talk back or fight him then he was decent. But you missed home, and you were sick of living in fear all of the time.

"Negan hasn't hurt you, has he?" Rick looked concerned and outraged and helpless.

"He hasn't touched me." You say, which was true. He hadn't even hit you again since that first night.

"You eating enough?"

"More than you guys." You say. "We have more supplies than you do."

"Well, just make sure you take care of yourself." He pressed a wrapped bundle of cookies from Carol into your hand. "We worry about you."

"Please don't." You say before walking away and getting in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Ready?" Dwight said as he got in behind the wheel.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me, D-bag." You spit, not even looking at him. You knew he wouldn't dare touch you; Negan had made it clear that anyone who hurt you was going to get Lucilled.

* * *

Back at the complex, Saviors set to work unloading and documenting the supplies from Alexandria as soon as the truck parked. You hop down and out of the truck before walking off silently in the direction of your room. You rarely left it these days. "How'd it go?" Negan asked.

"Fine." You say as you walk right past him and to your house.

"There's a group meeting at eight." He calls after you. "Don't be late, Princess."

You slam the door to your house (the complex was set up around a housing development, just like Alexandria) behind you and stomp around the living room, livid.

"Don't be late, Princess." You sneer, your voice dripping with mocking tones and sarcasm. "I'll be as late as I fucking want!" You yell, though you know that you won't. Finally, you rage yourself out, and you end up flinging yourself onto the couch on top of your uncle's vest and crying into the leather.

It was the first time you'd let yourself cry since getting here.

* * *

"Ok, shut up everyone!" Dwight yelled right at eight, quieting the crowd before stepping into it himself to listen.

You were at your usual place; standing silently and complacently to Negan's left-hand side, watching Lucille swing casually as he spoke.

"Look," Negan began. "I don't want to have to do this, but that new community, Alexandria did you call it?" He looks at you but you say nothing. "They're not giving us our fair share." There was nothing fair about it. Also, you knew for a fact that Rick was giving exactly half. They just didn't have much to begin with. "So, it's a problem we need to fix."

The Saviors were mumbling now, excited about whatever was about to happen.

"We're going back tomorrow, and we're going to remind them why they should be honest with us." Lucille was swinging faster now and there was an equal parts playful and evil glint in Negan's eye.

"You can't!" You say before you can stop yourself.

"What was that, Princess?" Negan was humoring you. For now. You decide to try.

"They're giving you half." You say. "They just don't have much in the first place."

"Then we need to give them a reason to work a little harder to build up their stocks." Negan smiled that slimy smile that you detested so much.

"That's not fair!" You yell, stepping forward and getting in his face. "You can't punish them for doing what they're told!"

Your cheek was on fire suddenly and you stumble backwards. You can hear Dwight laughing from wherever he was standing. You hold the side of your face where Negan had hit you and step back once more in shock.

"Anybody else object?" Negan asked without taking his eyes off of you. There was silence. "Good. We leave at 9AM." The crowd dispersed and once most of them were gone, Negan walked over and grabbed you roughly by the arm. There was malice in his eyes as he said, "You have worn my patience thin, woman." He shook you roughly and you were trying not to cry. "You are one of us now, so you better start acting like it."

You narrow your eyes at him and whisper, "Never."

That sets him over the edge. He flings you over his shoulder and carries you off across the complex. You struggle a little as he walks, telling him to let you go, but it was useless.

He bursts angrily into his house and carries you upstairs, throwing you roughly onto the bed and tossing Lucille to the side. "You asked for this." He said, unbuckling his belt.

You began to cry.

* * *

You hadn't slept all night. Your mind was only playing back the events in Negan's room like a dismal, haunting movie behind your eyes that you were being kept prisoner in. When he had finished with you, he'd let you go home rather than force you to sleep there, but the fabric on your couch felt equally as cruel. You were crying again.

 _"You asked for this."_ Negan's voice echoed in your head. The words bounced off your skull like bullets, ricocheting around and lodging in different parts of the bone.

"I did no such thing." You whisper into the itchy fabric of a throw pillow. The spot where he had hit you the night before was purpling quickly, and you couldn't touch the right side of your face. There were other bruises, too. Ones you were too afraid to check on but could feel all the way down to your soul.

The door to your house opened slowly and Negan walked in. "Time to leave." You get up, put on Daryl's vest, and walk, dead-panned and not even trying to conceal your tears, toward the door. "You look like shit." He comments.

 _Whose fault is that?_ You think before brushing past him and going to climb into the Jeep. You wouldn't look at nor speak to him for the whole ride.

* * *

"Line everyone up!" Negan ordered, pointing to members of Alexandria as the Saviors collected them and put them in a line on their knees.

"Negan, what—" Rick started, but stopped as soon as Lucille was pointed in his direction.

"You don't talk right now, cowboy." Negan paced the line, studying each member of the community separately. "You're not giving us enough." He started. "Either you're cheating us out of half, or you need to step up your gathering game." He smiled, stopping to stand in front of Rick. "I told you, Rick, I didn't want to have to kill all of you, but since our deal has already turned sour, I'm going to have to take one more of your little group. To show I mean business."

No one spoke. Negan began pacing the line again. "This is always the hard part, isn't it?" He said. "Picking which one is going to die." He stopped suddenly and turned to face Daryl, who was watching you instead of Negan. "Tag." He grinned, placing the bat lightly on your uncle's shoulder. "You're it." He raised the bat above his head.

"NO!" You screech, completely coming unhinged.

Negan paused, then whirled around to stomp over to you. "I've had just about enough of you, you little—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before you had punched him square in the face. He was sent reeling as his nose opened up and blood gushed from the wound. Before anyone else can react, you grabbed the bat and his pistol from the holster on his belt, and send a vicious kick to the back of his right knee. He drops to his knees and you point the pistol to the back of his skull.

No one moves. No one speaks. All eyes are you.

You take a moment to channel your rage and collect yourself. You were probably going to die now. But you were going down swinging.

"So, what are you going to do now, Princess?" Negan asked calmly. He was even smiling. "Shoot me?"

"Maybe." You say deliberately. "But you deserve to suffer so much worse than that." You say evenly. "You're a rapist and murderer. You deserve so much worse." You growl. At the word 'rapist', Daryl was visibly squirming and fuming. You ignore it and examine the bat in your other hand. "This is Lance." You say, claiming ownership of Negan's prized possession by renaming it. Attempting to do to him what he had done to you by refusing to call you by your name. "And he _is_ pretty awesome." You dangle the bat in front of your victim's face, teasing him with the thought of death by his own toy. "And I could totally use him to beat the holy hell out of you right now."

There was silence again as you throw the bat away from you. "You deserve it." You say. "But I won't stoop to your level." Your blood was boiling from the anger and hatred built-up inside of you, and you were almost visibly shaking. "I am the captain of this motherfucking ship!" You yell, not taking your eyes off Negan. "You Saviors belong to me now. Anyone got questions?"

"Yeah—" Dwight started, but as soon as he spoke, you snapped your arm up and sent a bullet between his eyes before dropping it back to press into the hair at the base of Negan's skull once more.

"Anyone else got questions?" There was a thick silence. "I didn't think so." You pull the trigger and the bullet ripped through Negan's spine and throat, and he dropped like a sandbag, falling face-first into the pavement in front of him. You put another bullet into his head to make sure he wouldn't be getting back up.

You look up and everyone is staring at you blankly now. "Um, boss?" James, an older Savior said tentatively. "What do you want us to do?" He lowered his weapon, and the others did the same, accepting the new regime because they had no other choice.

"You're going to go home. One of you is going to pack up my shit from my house and bring it back here, along with HALF of all the supplies in the warehouse. And don't cheat me, James, I know exactly how much is in there. Then, I don't want to see any of your faces again. If I see any member of your group after today, here at the community or anywhere else in the goddamn state, I will kill all of you." You train the gun on a Savior who looked like he was about to protest and say, "Got it?" The Saviors nod, but no one really moves. "GO!" You shout and they scramble to get in their vehicles and drive off.

As soon as they're gone, you collapse, safe and sobbing, into your uncle's arms. "Let's get you home." Daryl whispers into your hair, holding you tight and crying a little himself. He picked you up and carried you to your old room, laying you gently on the bed where you immediately fell asleep. You were exhausted and in pain, but you were safe. Finally.


End file.
